Forget Me Not
by heartscattering
Summary: When Kurt Hummel was younger, he had a best friend. Said best friend moved away and soon forgot about him. When Kurt is faced with the boy who left with no explanation, he doesn't know how to feel or react and most importantly, why doesn't Blaine remember him? {Rating: M for future chapters.}


**Author Notes:** Hola! It's me again! This is a story idea that I came up with and I hope you guys enjoy it. For those of you who read my other story, _Keeping Secrets,_ be on the look out for an update fairly soon. I know I shouldn't really write two stories at once because I'll get confused but I couldn't resist. This story has been on my mind for ages. I don't know why but I intend for each chapter to be at least 3,000 words. I think this plot is pretty original, however if you have seen it somewhere before then it is complete coincidence and my version may be completely different. There will be an update every Sunday unless stated as to why not, which will give me a chance to write a few chapters throughout the week. However there won't be an update tomorrow as I've done it today obviously. Anyway I think I've rambled on enough now and nobody really reads this anyway, so please don't be afraid to leave a review and I like criticism. Hopefully you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own _Glee, _sad times. All rights go to FOX.

* * *

**Chapter** **One**

* * *

When Kurt Hummel was five years of age, he had a best friend whose name was Lissy. She had a head of jet black hair which fell down her back in little ringlets. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean and her cheeks were rosy red. When Kurt was six and a half, Lissy moved away with her family which left Kurt heartbroken and alone, even his mother couldn't bring out that joyous laugh of her son that she so very loved to hear. When Kurt was eight, his mother lost her battle with cancer and sadly passed away which left Kurt with his father struggling to cope. It was hard for the both of them but as months went by Kurt's smile began to return however the grief still remained. When Kurt was nine and his next door neighbours moved away, he didn't care. Another family moved in straight away and Kurt befriended their youngest son. He and the boy next door - Blaine - did everything together. They shared snacks at school, they made up their own fantasy worlds and stayed over at each other's houses on a school night. When Blaine left when Kurt was ten, Kurt had almost hit rock bottom. His school work went downhill and he spent snack time alone on a bench in a secluded area of the playground. He hadn't spoken to Blaine Anderson for eight years.

Kurt had recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday. He had hoped that Blaine would miraculously show up but he didn't. Eight years and Kurt still hadn't forgotten about the curly-haired boy who once took up all of his time. Kurt was living in New York now. He was about to start studying at NYADA with his best friend Rachel Berry. They had both agreed on living in dorm rooms for their first year in college, however next year they would get their own little apartment. They weren't sharing a dorm room as Rachel had wanted a single and Kurt wanted to share with someone. Hopefully they would be friendly though.

"Whoa," Kurt admired the NYADA grounds.

Rachel stood next to Kurt with her mouth agape. People were rushing and clutching onto their bags of belongings in a hurry to find their rooms. Rachel and Kurt had already been and dumped their belongings in the appropriate rooms and rushed to admire everything around them. Kurt's roommate had obviously had the same idea as them as when Kurt went to deposit his baggage, his mystery roommate had done the exact same as they were nowhere to be found.

"Come on, we don't have classes today. Let's go explore!" Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him across the lot, eager to explore New York City.

It was a cold day and Kurt felt grateful that he remembered to put on his scarf. Rachel was also wrapped up appropriately for the weather and the two were taking a walk and admiring their new home.

"Let's go get a coffee. I'm freezing!" Rachel excitedly ran up to the coffee shop that she had spotted not too far away leaving Kurt to slowly follow behind her.

* * *

The cosy coffee shop on the corner of the street was buzzing with chatter. Kurt and Rachel stood in line to order their drinks and decided that they would stay in and experience their first coffee in New York. They had only been in New York for a day and a half and it was definitely exceeding their expectations. In high school, Kurt and Rachel had dreamed of this. Sitting in a cosy coffee shop just watching businessmen and women walking down the New York streets. As soon as their drinks had been ordered, they found a small table next to the window.

"I love it here already." Rachel said as she admired the little shop. "This will be our Lima Bean."

"Only they have much nicer coffees here than in there." Which made Rachel laugh.

The duo talked and talked, they even made a bucket list of what to do whilst they were there, things such as _find love, go and see a broadway show _and _get a job. _The last one Kurt wasn't much of a fan of but he knew that if he wanted to make it in New York, he would need the money.

Kurt had gone to NYADA to study performing arts but was uncertain about what he wanted for the future. Would he want to become a television actor or audition for Broadway? Rachel was dead set on what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to be on Broadway, she claimed that Broadway was her home. She aimed to receive a Tony Award by the time she was twenty-five. Rachel had her life planned out but Kurt, he didn't know what he wanted. He knew he wanted his name in lights and to be known around the world, though.

"We should be getting back.." Kurt said checking the time on the clock above the counter.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Come on."

Kurt and Rachel both disposed of their cups and exited the coffee shop, causing the little overhead bell to ding. They walked the ten minutes back to the NYADA campus.

"What if my roommate hates me?" Kurt asked out loud.

Rachel looked at him sympathetically, "They won't. Actually, I think they're going to love you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And why do you think that, Ms Berry?"

"Because everybody loves you? Hey, you could make your own TV show. _Everybody Loves Hummel. _You know? Just like _Everyone Loves Raymond?_" Rachel laughed at her own joke.

"Now that's not true, look how many people hated me because of my sexuality." Kurt said and Rachel instantly looked regretful of what she had said.

"Kurt you know that's not what I meant. Let's not look back on the past. We're in New York City!"

Kurt nodded. Rachel was right, it was time to start having fun in the city of his dreams.

* * *

After walking Rachel to her dorm room and bidding goodbye to her for the next few hours, Kurt entered his own dorm room. It was the way he had left it before going for coffee with Rachel which told him that his roommate had clearly not been back. He hoped to himself that his roommate was not one of those college students who came back in the middle of the night, otherwise he would make Rachel share with him.

As it was quiet, Kurt decided it would be wise to start unpacking before he was interrupted by his roommate who he still hadn't met. He took out all of his clothes and placed them in the tiny closet space each room had, the difference with having a double meant that there were two wardrobe spaces which meant much bigger space to put stuff. There was a petite bathroom and nowhere near enough space to put all his products, he hoped that the person he was sharing with didn't use much 'cause he'd need all the space he could get.

Soon, he was all unpacked and careful to leave an equal amount of space for the person whom he would be sharing this room with for the entire year. Kurt was looking forward to it, but there were doubts in his mind that this person may be homophobic. Oh god, what would happen then? It would make things so awkward for him. He hadn't even thought of that and now he was wishing he had opted for a single dormitory just as Rachel had done. Anyway, it wasn't a long-ish walk to Rachel's room. Down a flight of stairs and the last door on the left, hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Kurt was sitting on what he had chosen to be his bed and he even had to put his own sheets on.

There were two desks, both clean and with empty drawers ready for Kurt's books to be filled with, there was a lamp on the corner of the desk and Kurt made note to change the hideous curtains. He drew the curtains back and admired the view. The streets below which were buzzing with that New York City vibe. The sun was at it's highest point and there were people everywhere. He could not wait to explore this city more. Maybe he and his roommate could do it together, if they made friends that was.

Kurt was interrupted when the door burst open and abruptly slammed back shut. "Sorry, you must be my roommate?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." Kurt replied.

He had definitely seen this guy somewhere before. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope." He replied, popping the 'p'. "Don't think so anyway."

Kurt nodded. "I left you space in the bathroom and your closet is over there. I made sure to tidy up my stuff before you got back. Didn't want you to have a bad first impression on me."

The boy nodded, he looked slightly younger than Kurt, but obviously he must have been the same age as if he were younger he wouldn't be attending college the same time as Kurt was.

The boy approached Kurt slowly. "My name's Blaine." Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt."

* * *

"I can't put my finger on it, Rachel. I can't remember where I've seen him before." Kurt complained to Rachel on the first Monday of school. Rachel and Kurt had made an early journey to their new favourite coffee shop before their first day at NYADA began.

Rachel nodded and took slow sips of her skinny latte. "Wait," She almost spat out her drink. "What did you say his name was again?"

Kurt looked at her. "Blaine. Why?"

"I remember in our sophomore year at McKinley you told me something." She answered.

"What did I tell you?" He asked, eager for her answer.

"You told me that when you were younger you had a friend called Blaine. He left when you were younger?" Rachel took another sip of her drink.

"Oh my. Do you think it could really be _that _Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

"There's a possibility. You did say that you'd seen him some place before. What did he say when you asked?"

"I told you, he just said that he hadn't. At least I sort of recognised him, it's as though he doesn't even remember me at all." Kurt was close to tears. He had to talk to Blaine. And fast.

* * *

Kurt had no classes with Blaine and it was as though the whole world was against him talking to Blaine. He had tried talking to him almost ten times but had no luck. He had hoped to see him before he got back to his dorm but Blaine was nowhere in sight.

When Kurt returned to his dorm, worn out from his first stressful day, Blaine was out once again. Kurt decided to forget about the conversation he and Rachel had that morning and see if Blaine said anything to him when he got back.

Blaine entered the room looking extremely flustered at seven o'clock that evening. He had clearly been running as the hair gel was breaking the mould he had on his hair. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, not looking up from his textbook.

"I'm fine. Just.. tired. That's all."

"You look as though you've just ran a marathon." Kurt remarked, earning an almost death glare from Blaine.

"I feel as though I have. Those stairs are going to be a menace." Blaine panted.

"I know the feeling. Made the coffee run this morning it was so painful." Kurt shoved his textbook aside and sat up on his bed.

"Is that a regular thing that you do?"

"What? Make the coffee run?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, me and my friend Rachel who lives in the single dorms below found a cute little coffee shop and we decided we'd go there before the start of the day." Kurt answered with a genuine smile. He was practically dying to dive into Blaine's arms and beg him to remember him because it was clear that Blaine did not remember Kurt.

"Oh! Rachel Berry? She's your friend?" Blaine asked, pulling some books from his bag and toeing off his shoes.

"Yeah, the one and only," Kurt laughed.

"She's in my dance class and acting class. She's really talented."

"Ooh, tell her that and it'll boost her ego even more." Kurt joked, Blaine smiled.

"She's a diva, alright." Blaine commented and Kurt had to agree with him. "It's clear how much she loves performing. She's going to be a star."

Kurt nodded. "She'll be amazing."

"Anyway, I was wondering. If you're planning on heading to that cute little coffee shop tomorrow before school, would it be okay if I join you?" Blaine asked. His eyes were golden brown and just as Kurt had remembered.

"Yeah, sure. Rachel and I would love the company." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. I'd like to get to know you guys more."

_Oh Blaine, _Kurt thought, _You already know me._

* * *

While Blaine decided to take a quick shower, Kurt texted Rachel.

**To:** [Rachel] 21:45: _Blaine doesn't remember me. Like, at all._

**From: **[Rachel] 21:48: **_Where is he now? Shall I talk to him for you?_**

**To: **[Rachel] 21:50: _No, it's okay. You don't even know the guy._

**From:** [Rachel] 21:54: _**Okay, but if you need me to just ask.**_

**To: **[Rachel] 21:59: _I know and I will. Blaine will be joining us tomorrow for our coffee run, please don't say anything. I want him to figure it out by himself. _

**From:** [Rachel] 22:12: **_You have my word, Kurt. I'm going to bed now, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!_**

* * *

Kurt threw his phone onto the bed and threw back the covers, he was ready for an early night. Blaine came out of the bathroom just as Kurt's head hit the pillow.

"Night, Kurt." He said quietly, guessing that Kurt was probably asleep.

* * *

**Author Notes 2.0: **Hello and yes, I am fully aware that NYADA is not a boarding college, but for the purpose of the story, it is. Please tell me what you thought, it'd be much appreciated. 5 reviews for Chapter 2? Thank you.


End file.
